Hector Granger
"Hector Granger is '''dead'! He has accepted the Baptism of Fire! The man that stands before you now is another, with a name of sacred value. And his name is AJAX!" '' -- Ajax's response to Kyle's pleas for mercy Hector Granger, more commonly known as Ajax and The Prophet 'amongst the Frontiersmen, is a main character and an antagonist, as well as a survivor of the outbreak in ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios and the former tritagonist of Chronicles Season 1: 'The Storytellers'. Like his older brother Kyle Granger, Hector was rescued from the chaos of the initial outbreak by convicted killer Mark Watson, and therefore became a member of the Storytellers. However, as the apocalypse progressed, Hector displayed a troubling fascination with the undead and a distance from the living around him. After killing Craig and abandoning the group, Hector found himself amongst the People Tribe and studied with them for more than ten years, becoming a scribe. However, after encountering Gaunter O'Kyle, Hector lost what little humanity he had left, ravaged the People, and built up the Frontiersmen, with aspirations to conquer the New North, taking the name Ajax. As the Prophet of the Frontiersmen, Ajax served as the primary antagonist of '''Call to Arms and All Out War. Hector's reign of terror was brought to an end in the Battle of Archangel, where he fell at the hands of a new hero of the New North. Overview Personality Hector Granger is shown to be terrifyingly violent and unpredictable, even at such a young age when he is first encountered. When Hector Granger returns as "Ajax", it is clear that his many years of suffering due to his mental health has deeply affected him, infusing him with delusions of grandeur. However, despite this, he shows extraordinary leadership skills, able to amass an entire cult of loyal followers. He displays incredible strength, able to knock Edwards unconscious with a simple backhand and lift Eduard several feet off the ground by his neck. Pre-Apocalypse The younger Granger brother, Hector Granger never had the life he deserved: he was born with a benign tumour that his parents never gathered the funds to have removed. Although his tumour would never directly kill him, it pressed on his brain and heightened his violent tendencies. As a result, he was prone to violent outbursts, during which he would attack anything in sight, including the family dog and the elderly next door neighbour. Nonetheless, his family were devoted to him, determined to get him any help they could afford, although they could never get the funds for the surgery to remove the tumour that caused his behaviour. Post-Apocalypse Chronicles Season 1: 'The Storytellers' 'Chance Gone By' Season 14 In the resulting years, Granger was discovered by a tribe called the People. He was taken into their care and trained to become a scribe. However, he could never accept the pacifist ways of the tribe. One night he raped a young woman, who gave birth to a daughter. Upon the return of Gaunter O'Kyle, Hector became convinced he was the prophet mentioned in the People's prophecy and it was his destiny to bring order to the New World. As a result, he and some members of his tribe, including Eduard, Rictor and Joseph, massacred the People and marched on through the New North. Calling themselves the Frontiersmen, they began assimilating other tribes under their flag, forming an army large enough to reclaim a city in North Dakota. He took the name of Ajax, Prophet of the Frontiersmen. Season 15 Season 16 Season 17 Death Killed by: * Harry Edwards (indirectly caused) * Abigail Granger (indirectly caused) * Gabriel Terrance (caused) * Kyle Granger With Edwards crippled, his gives his weapon to Gabriel and tells him and Abigail to find and kill Ajax. Abigail seemingly betrays Gabriel and sides with Ajax. However, Abigail shoots Ajax in the shoulder and Gabriel uses Edwards's weapon to stab Ajax in the chest. Bleeding from his heart, Ajax begs Gabriel to push him over the ledge. After falling 120 stories, Ajax's twitching body is stabbed in the head by his brother Kyle. Just a few minutes later, Eduard completely surrenders the forces of the Frontiersmen. Killed Victims * Craig * Numerous counts of unnamed people Relationships Kyle Granger Trivia * Ajax is tied with Liam Hull and Antony Eden as having the longest lifespan of a recurring antagonist, lasting eight seasons and 41 episodes. * He is the only character to have never been shown to kill a zombie. * His signature weapon is a greatsword forged for him by the Smith Caste. ** Like all members of the Frontiersmen, Ajax is never seen using a gun. *** However, he did use a gun to kill Craig. * Hector exhibits several symptoms of what is known as a god complex, living a life of total and uninhibited dominion over any form of life he sees, people who will follow his every command. * Ajax has the greatest number of partners, with a total of five. ** He also has the greatest number of offspring, with a total of 6. * He is the first primary antagonist whose acts can be explained by mental illness, followed by Nathan Carlson and Connor Stanton. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The Storytellers Category:Granger Family Category:The Frontiersmen Category:Group Leaders Category:Leaders Category:Deceased Characters